marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-14412
The Far Future, All-Black the Necroverse | Status = Existing | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 1 | History = After returning to villainy, Loki caused the complete eradication of humankind in order to make his brother Thor suffer. Among the few survivors, Victor von Doom set out to acquire all of the powers possessed by the Stone Age Avengers, acquiring the Eye of Agamotto and Cloak of Levitation, a Spirit of Vengeance, the Iron Fist, the Star Brand; enslaving several monsters to serve as his heralds before setting off into space. Logan was resurrected by the Phoenix Force and set out into space as well. Thousands of years later, Thor had become the All-Father, with Asgard reigning over the other realms. Travelling through time using the Pool of Forevers, Gorr arrived from Earth-616, bringing with him the All-Black symbiote and its horde of Black Berserkers. Using All-Black to construct an artificial planet to serve as his base, Gorr set about capturing and enslaving countless gods and goddesses - including several Asgardians, Thor's granddaughters among them - until only Thor was left. For nine hundred years, Thor battled the Black Berserkers and his growing despair, until the arrival of the Thor of Earth-616 restored his fighting spirit. Alongside his "past self" and an even younger incarnation of Earth-616 Thor abducted from the Viking Age, King Thor was able to put a stop to Gorr's plot to wipe out all gods across the temporal continuum, and cast Gorr's dark world and All-Black into a black hole. Many of the gods captured by Gorr were given a new home in Asgard, while others chose to find new homes to settle. Millennia later, Galactus attacked Earth intending to devour it, and Thor and his granddaughters attempted to fend the cosmic entity off. Thor was forced to retrieve the All-Black symbiote from the black hole and was almost corrupted by it, but it transferred to Galactus during their battle and took him over. During the battle, Thor's divine blood was spilled onto the barren ground, revitalizing it; and he and his granddaughters were able to terraform Earth into New Midgard. Loki travelled to Earth-616 in order to corrupt Thor and his "past self", but was repeatedly thwarted and imprisoned. While Thor and his grandaughters recreated humanity and sought to stave off the encroaching end of the universe, Galactus set out to destroy the cosmos until he was eaten by Ego the Living Planet. Taken over by the All-Black symbiote, Ego resumed destroying the cosmos until millennia later Loki took the primordial symbiote from him and destroyed him, setting out to kill Thor and become the end of everything. By this point the gods who had been rescued from Gorr had all grown old and perished, leaving only Shadrak until he killed himself to save the Goddesses of Thunder from Loki's Necro-ravens. After a brutal battle that destroyed Asgard and extinguished the Sun, Thor was incapacitated by Loki. Before Loki could finish Thor off, he was impaled by the resurrected Gorr. Gorr and All-Father Thor battled across the cosmos, shattering planets and destroying stars, but even with Loki joining him Thor was defeated. The Goddesses of Thunder travelled to Indigarr and recruited the gods that Thor had sent there in the distant past, returning in time to rescue Thor and Loki. Decapitated, Gorr revealed that his body was just a construct of the All-Black symbiote, which proceeded to infect the very universe itself. | Residents = * King Thor * King Loki * Goddesses of Thunder ** Frigg ** Ellisiv ** Atli * Odin (Deceased) * Cul (Deceased) * All-Mother of Asgardia ** Gaea ** Freyja (Deceased) ** Idunn * Fandral (Deceased) * Volstagg (Deceased) * Sigurd (Deceased) * Mephisto * Galactus (Deceased) * Ego the Living Planet (Deceased) * Gorr (Earth-616) * All-Black the Necrosword (Earth-616) * Old Man Phoenix (James Howlett) (Deceased) * Phoenix Force * Fin Fang Foom (Deceased) * Goom (Deceased) * Gorgilla (Deceased) * Monstrom (Deceased) * Doom (Victor von Doom) (Deceased) * Shadrak (Deceased) * Mighty Avengers ** Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) (Deceased) ** Spectrum (Monica Rambeau) (Deceased) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (Deceased) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) (Deceased) * Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) (Deceased) * Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) (Deceased) * Gorgon (Deceased) * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (Deceased) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) (Deceased) * Doctor Strange (Deceased) * Thor (Jane Foster) (Deceased) * Nick Fury (Deceased) * Ultron (Destroyed) * Black Panther (T'Challa) (Deceased) | Notes = * Earth-14412 is repeatedly stated to be the "far future" of Earth-616 - taking place tens of thousands, millions, or even billions of years into the future. As a result of this deep connection, if a person from Earth-616 is killed, their Earth-14412 counterpart is erased from existence, and events in Earth-616's timeline affect the history of Earth-14412. However, due to the intervention of King Loki in Earth-616, some of these events did not occur as they originally did in Earth-14412: ** Lorelei didn't get involved with Loki, due to the appearance of King Loki being the cause that led the All-Mothers to ask for Loki to bring back the Asgardians on Earth to Asgardia, including Lorelei.SCREAM, ROBOT, SCREAM - Tumblr ** Loki never met Verity Willis, because he would've met her if he had been ordered to find Lorelei. ** Angela met Thor months after she did on Earth-616. On Earth-616, King Loki lured Angela into returning to Heven and face Thor. Similarly, the conditions of their encounter would've been less violent, and both would've fought side to side. ** A second war between Asgardians and the Angels from Heven would've been waged. The heroes confronting Nick Fury for the death of Uatu the Watcher would've been caught in the middle, and Fury would've died during said conflict. This was erased from Earth-14412's history due to King Loki's meddling, which he lamented. ** Loki wasn't affected by the inversion spell. This is most likely due to the Loki of Earth-616 being in Latveria as a consequence of King Loki's manipulations, where Magneto went to recruit Doctor Doom into his Super-Villain Group to fight the Stark Sentinels in Genosha, where the inversion spell was cast. * Prior to being given an official reality number, this universe was known as Earth-TRN355 as part of our Temporary Reality Numbers classification system. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Earth-616 Diverged Realities